bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:90D6:FD9D:50EE:B3F7-20180905234602
Nickelodeon Movies *Harriet the Spy (1996) *Good Burger (1997) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Snow Day (2000) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *Clockstoppers (2002) *Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) *Mad Hot Ballroom (2005) *Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) *Nacho Libre (2006) *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) *Charlotte's Web (2006) *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) *Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2009) *Hotel for Dogs (2009) *Imagine That (2009) *The Last Airbender (2010) *Rango (2011) *The Adventures of Tintin (2011) *Fun Size (2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Matthew Cundiff and the Special Olympics: Go To Swimming For A Winner! (2015) *Matthew Cundiff and the Motorcycle Race: The Movie (2015) *Matthew Cundiff and the Slot Car Race: The Movie (2015) *Matthew Cundiff and the Bowling Alley: The Movie (2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) *Matthew Cundiff and the Special Olympics Swimming: The Movie (2016) *Matthew Cundiff and the Legend of the Special Olympics: The Movie (2016) *Matthew and Joanna's Christmas Wedding (2016) *Matthew Cundiff and the Legend of Disneyland Resort: The Movie (2016) *Lola Bunny and Babs Bunny: The Movie (2016) *Monster Trucks (2017) *Matthew Cundiff and the Gold Medal from the Special Olympics (2017) *Matthew Cundiff and the Senior Prom (2017) *Matthew Cundiff and the Legend of the Six Flags: The Movie (2017) *Matthew Cundiff and the Prom (2017) *Matthew Cundiff and the Golden Gate Bridge (2017) *Matthew Cundiff and the Return to Swim (2017) *Matthew Cundiff and the San Francisco: The Movie (2017) *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) *Matthew Cundiff and the Global Winter Wonderland (2017) *Matthew Cundiff and the Schulz Museum: The Movie (2017) *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus (2018) *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) *Matthew Cundiff and the Santa Cruz Adventure: The Movie (2018) *Lola Bunny & Babs Bunny's Easter Park (2018) *Lola Bunny & Babs Bunny's Dance Party Adventure (2018) *Lola Bunny & Babs Bunny's Rivercats Superhero Adventure (2018) *Matthew Cundiff and the Bowling Alley (2018) *Matthew Cundiff and the Aquatic Center: The Movie (2018) *Matthew Cundiff and the Legend of the Sun Splash: The Movie (2018) *Matthew Cundiff and the Return of the Special Olympics: The Movie (2018) *Matthew Cundiff and the Return of Global Winter Wonderland (2018) *Wonder Park (2019) *Matthew Cundiff and the Amazing World of Six Flags: The Movie (2019) *Lola Bunny & Babs Bunny (2019) *Dora the Explorer (2019) *The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge (2020) *Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween (2020) *Matthew Cundiff and the Legend of the Global Winter Wonderland (2020) *Untitled Rugrats live-action/CGI hybrid film (2020) *Matthew Cundiff and the Legend of Disneyland Resort of Halloween: The Movie (2021) *Candace and Isabella (2022) *Matthew Cundiff and the Legend of the Hollywood: The Movie (2022) *Matthew Cundiff and the Return of Disneyland Resort of Halloween: The Movie (2023) *Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Christmas: The Movie (2024) *Matthew Cundiff and the Return of Six Flags: The Movie (2025) *Matthew Cundiff and the Amazing Disneyland Resort of Halloween: The Movie (2026) *Twilight Sparkle & Princess Cadence (2027) *Lola Bunny & Babs Bunny and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween: The Movie (2027) *Matthew Cundiff and the Legend of Disneyland Resort of Christmas: The Movie (2028)